


It's Nothing Personal - Just Mycroft

by birbsandemidogs04



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, which means he's a clueless git
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsandemidogs04/pseuds/birbsandemidogs04
Summary: A three-piece work that centers on Mycroft and his so obvious rejection of Lady Smallwood's insensitive invitation. Mystrade if you squint.





	It's Nothing Personal - Just Mycroft

in which the card is a nice gesture, but that's all it is. 

\--

Mycroft has never been one for the world of romance, always preferring not to immerse himself into human emotions. Then again, nobody has ever been particularly interested in him this way.

That is not to say that he doesn't admire the theory of a romantic relationship.  
When he was quite younger, he first adopted the habit of watching films from decades past to behold the romanticized stories of love and triumph, of which the Americans were so fond. This intrigued Mycroft, and would often consume his free time to such a point where he would not feel he had to eat anything until his distraction ended. 

He supposes now that this is why he is so often seduced by the same films as an adult. 

Yet Mycroft knows better than to fail to recognize the plots in these films as cheap - and extraordinarily innacurate. All romanticized, made to blind naive persons such as himself to the true about life. No relationships exist the way they do in film. 

So he is a selfish, cynical, cruel man and definitely not a romantic. 

But that infuriating woman continues to approach him. She is consistently nosy and confuses him when she speaks. 

All attempts made by Mycroft to ignore her fail as she offers her number to him one day. 

He replies calmly that he already has her number. Why on Earth would she be offering it again? 

"My private number," she says patiently, and Mycroft narrows his eyes. Why would he need that? Why on Earth would he wish to involve his public life in his private life?

She says something about a drink. 

"Of what?" Mycroft blusters, and quickly realizes that-- 

She's left.

Oh. 

He stares at the business card she's laid on his desk. 

She finds him attractive. 

The corners of his lips turn upward in a small smirk. It's quite endearing, if he's honest. 

He picks the card up and puts it back down quite a few times in contemplation. 

Later, he takes it home with him.

\--

In the main room, Mycroft stands before a fireplace with a glass of wine in one hand and Lady Smallwood's card in the other. 

It makes him smile. It's a nice gesture. 

But he's Mycroft Holmes. This is surely a nasty trick or else it will stay a mere nice gesture. 

The fire crackles in anticipation. Mycroft tosses the card in and allows the flames to swallow it. Oh well.


End file.
